The embodiments herein relate generally to devices used to display material samples.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no efficient way to display cellular fabrics for window coverings. In particular solutions involved either having an attachment outside the fabric swatch or having a cover that needed to be manufactured over the swatch and the attachment to hold the fabrics down in a closed position. Embodiments of the disclosed invention resolve these problems.